


And They Cried “Apostate!”

by SoupLeaf



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fuck Belizabeth Brassica, Lapin POV, Lapin’s Big Monologue, Mentions of Violence, fuck Keradin Deeproot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:16:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24324154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoupLeaf/pseuds/SoupLeaf
Summary: I just think Lapin deserves an epic before death monologue so I tried to do him justice.
Kudos: 17





	And They Cried “Apostate!”

Apostate implies I cared for your religion to begin with. One would have to be a part of the religion in order to renounce it, but I came to your religion after I had made my pact. That was her first wish, and now my deception has fooled you into thinking I was ever loyal in the first place. And despite all this you still think that my brain has been addled by witchcraft, and this old heretic is beyond saving. I do not need saving, I never have. You, great leaders of the church are beyond saving, with your mindless Bulb who shall never pass judgement. And when I pass into the other world in the West I know what is waiting for me. Open arms of those I’ve loved before and those who have loved me. And I shall wait patiently for my friends who I leave behind. And I will give them strength just as they have given it to me - as loathe as I am to admit it. When my friends kill you there will be nothing waiting for you other than a light. You will sit bloody and beaten asking why the bulb chose this for you. Even though you know now - you chose this for yourself. If you beat me with your mace my chocolate only stains the floor and walls of this church. You will never get rid of me. No matter how hard you try to scrub this church clean you will always remember. You know I am right, I can see it in your eyes. That is why you are afraid. That is why you want me dead.

**Author's Note:**

> We all know he’s drinking margaritas on the beach with the sugarplum fairy, that funky old man


End file.
